


Demigods in Amestris

by gothgirl124



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Maes Hughes Lives, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirl124/pseuds/gothgirl124
Summary: Or the story wher Leo Valdez manages to get the Argo II crew (including Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano and Nico di Angelo) stuck in Amestris.Please R&RThis is a Percico and RoyEd story don't like, don't read. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid (rating can go up) there will also be a lot of cursing





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site (also my first story in the FMA-fandom), so I'm pretty new to this. Also my first Xover btw... English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for the (probably) many typos in this story... Oh and I'm in high school so I probably won't update that often (homework is a b*tch)...
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't like Percico or RoyEd then don't read it or atleast don't comment on, ignore it for all I care, but I'm not gonna tolerate any comments on it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot (at least I think I do)! I'm a high school student and a girl damn it!
> 
> On with the story!
> 
> -gothgirl124

Leo's POV:

"Why in Hades is everybody so down?" I asked, "We just defeated Gaia! Shouldn't everybody be celebrating or something?!" "Yeah but we also lost way to many lives," I heard a familiar voice say, 'sounds a lot like Annebeth,' I thought, "But they probably wouldn't want you to grieve them, would they?" "No, but you can't expect us not to, not after Leo..."

"Yeah, he was like a little brother, an annoying one, yes, but still a little brother" Someone from behind me, 'Piper?', said, "I know, beauty queen, I'm an awesome little brother. But why are you grieving over me when I'm right here?!" I said, trying to sound and look genuinely surprised, when everybody turned to looked at me, just like I planned, "LEO?!" "The one and only!" *smack!* "Beauty queen I just got back and you are already slapping me?! You hurt me beauty queen!" I say while fake sobbing, for extra dramatics, "Serves you right, repair boy!" Piper says with a wicked smile, that promised me I was going to pay, "Oh no Leo, I know that smile! You should probably run for your life!", 'Ah, there you have the ever helpful Sparky!', "Thanks for the reminder Sparky!" I say attempting to run away, "Oh no you aren't going anywhere!" "Aaand I probably shouldn't have said that." "You probably shouldn't have, but nothing to do about that now!" Percy says joining in on torturing me, which was apparently a sign for every member of the seven to join, even coach Hedge and Reyna joined in! 'Well atleast Nico didn't! Atleast someone who doesn't enjoy tortuting me... Nope, spoke (A/N: thought) to soon! Where did he even come from?! And why is he grinning like that?! This clearly isn't funny!'

\---------------- Time skip --------------

"Guys, guys! Look at what I made!" I yell, barging into cabin one, (A/N: they (the seven Nico and Reyna) are having a sleepover)

"Great, now go on and tell everybody about what it does so we can get this over with!" "Nico! Sorry he has been grumpy since he got here." Jason said, sounding like a mother scolding her child, "I'm not a child Jason! Stop worrying about me!" "I'll stop worrying when you stop being reckless!" "Oookayyy, well I made a phone that shouldn't send out any signal to monsters, but it's only a prototype so I don't know if it works but I wanted to try it out and thought that maybe you guys wanted to see it too! Sooo can I try it or not???" I ask, eager to try it out, "Sure you can, Leo!" That was all I needed to start the demiphone and everything to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the prologue! I'm sorry for any typos and if you see one please let me know! Please let me know what you think about it! Kudos are welcomed with open arms too! I tried to keep the characters as much in character as possible, but it's hard! I don't know how everyone does it! Anyways hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!   
> Bye!
> 
> -gothgirl124


	2. Where in Hades are we?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody who left kudos on my work! Thank you so much!!! Here's a blue cookie for all of you! *hands blue cookie* And also thanks for everyone who read this! Thank you all so much! Also I'm sorry for the typos if there are any please let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or PJO/HOO, they belong to their rightful owners! 
> 
> -gothgirl124

_Last time:_

_**Leo's POV:** _

  
_That was all I needed to start the demiphone and everything to go wrong_

* * *

 

_**Leo's POV:** _

Only when the bright light finally faded was I able to see that we were in some glowing white room with a large creepy gate towering over us. But apparently it wasn't just a creepy gate no it also could talk! But all of this, apparently, also wasn't creepy enough, oh no it also knew or names and send us to this place called Amestris or something, which I never even heard of before, and okay I may be a little bad at geography but I'm pretty sure this place doesn't exist!

My inner rambling was cut off by someone screaming something amongst the lines of "Who are you calling so small an ant is a giant compared to him, huh?!" Followed by an exasperated "Brother!" and all of us where suddenly hyper aware about our surroundings, which was currently some kind of abandoned alley "Shouldn't we go and see if everything is alright and ask what all that was about...?" Hazel asked, to which everybody nodded and left tge alley on high alert. When we finally got to the source of the noise we saw a large building where a boy ,no bigger than 5'2" ,and a guy in a suit of armor were bickering/fighting with a girl, who was obviously a mechanic, judging by the grease on her clothes, face and hands, who looked ready to throw her wrench. I respected her immediately, she obviously wasn't afraid to use her wrench but still managed to have a girly aura around her, which is pretty difficult according to most of the girls in Camp Halfblood. But I didn't know what to make of the two guys, the one in armor trying to keepnthe shorter one from attacking the girl with the wrench. "What's going on here?!" Asked yet another man with black hair and black eyes, looking a lot like Nico except a bit taller and more tanned, who was obviously some high ranked person judging by the stars on his uniform, "And who are those people?!" Finally noticing us, "How should we know?!" The smaller one yelled, "We didn't even know there was anyone here!" "Brother is right, Colonel Mustang, we didn't know they were here nor who they are." The guy in the suit of armor said, obviously politer than his brother, "Okay if Al says so I know you're not lying Ed." The dark haired man said, "But who are you guys? I don't think I've seen you here before..." "Well I'm Leo Valdez, but you can call me supersized McShizzle!" I introduced myself, "And I can make fire out of thin air!" I said adding extra emphasis on my special ability, that I learned to love, for extra dramatics, "And these are Percy Jackson, he can control water and talk to fish so feel free to call him waterboy," "No! Don't listen to Leo! Don't call me waterboy!" "Nico di Angelo, who can control death, skeletons, shadows and other creepy stuff, so call him death-" "If you tolerate your life don't end that name!" "This is Hazel Levesque, she has control over gems and metal, and can make pretty solid tunnels! This is Jason Grace, he can control lightning and the air currents, just call him sparky if you want!" "I think I'll join in on Percy and Nico's plotting!" "And Frank Zhang, he can turn into any animal ge wants mythical or not he just has to picture them in his head and poof he's another animal, comes in pretty handy if you ask me. This is Annabeth Chase, she is the genius of our group if you ask me. Same goes for Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, and she is scarily good with almost every weapon. And last but not least Piper McClean, our resident Beauty Queen, who can charm everyone into doing what she wants them to do!" "Leo, how many times do I have to tell you... I'M NOT A BEAUTY QUEEN!!!!" "And who are you?" says deathbreath, "I'm Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist!" says the short guy, "And I'm his younger brother Alphonse Elric!" "Wait you mean the short one is the oldest?! But he's just as small as Nico!" "I'M NOT SMALL!" Nico screams while Edward rants: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE TRAMPLED BY A FLY?!" "I said that outloud, didn't I...?" "Yes Leo you did!" The rest of the group says exasperated, "Oops...?" "Well you did this to your though, Brother doesn't like to be reminded of his height, or lack of it... Good luck!" Alphonse whispered, "Geez, that was really helpful, right guys? Umm guys...? And they left, didn't they?" "Yup, they did, sooo Leo what about we show you WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING US SMALL!" Nico and Edward say, and I scream, a very manly  scream mind you! "Please don't kill me, I'm not ready to die!!! I still need to do so many things in my life!!" I yell while running for my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Hope you liked it! And if you would leave a comment or kudos it would mean a lot! Also if anyone reads any typos please let me know! Thank you!
> 
> -gothgirl124


End file.
